


An Unexpected Encounter

by Life_Line



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Line/pseuds/Life_Line
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Riko and Yoshiko being cute gays :)





	An Unexpected Encounter

For someone to strongly believe they were a fallen angel since they were little, and up until now as a first year, was something Riko found to be very strange, and quite frankly, almost overly childish.

 

Riko had remembered the first time she had laid eyes on this particular person.

It had oddly been raining on and off then, though it was only sprinkling and the sun was still out throughout the day. She and her mother had decided to go to Numazu city that day to shop around for a few things.

Time had gone by of course, and Riko's mother said that she could go into a few stores on her own if she'd like to. She didn't even hesitate with saying "Yes." to the offer.

Five minutes hadn't even passed before Riko had caught a glimpse of a small crowd forming in front of one of the shops that were shouting comments of awe and admiration.

 

Feeling curious, Riko decided to investigate the matter.

 

"An arcade?" She questioned to herself out loud as she got closer, realizing it hadn't been a store at all.

She observed that the crowd was intently watching something through the large window. And with so many people around, Riko wasn't able to see just what they were all looking at, so she decided to go inside to get a better view.

Riko's amber colored eyes scanned the place as she stepped inside, and instantly decided that it definitely wasn't somewhere she'd pick as her first choice to go to.

The entire room was filled with the scent of cheap cheese pizza, which made her instinctively rub her nose with her sleeve as soon as she smelled it before focusing back to the whole reason she was there.

Her eyes fell upon two girls only a few meters away. She could already tell that one of them was shy and seemingly reserved at a glance, with honey brown hair falling just past her shoulders as she stood near the other girl who was vigorously, and furiously, pounding away at the buttons on one of the arcade games.

 

Riko decided to get closer.

 

"Only 6,000 more points until you beat your high score, Yoshiko-chan!" The girl with the honey brown hair said with a hint of giddiness.

"I've told you a thousand times already, my name is Yohane!" Yoshiko shouted defensively in annoyance, but the other girl only giggled. "Why don't you go make yourself useful by going outside and telling Yohane's followers to be quiet so she can concentrate."

Riko was surprised by the higher pitch of the other girl's voice, which hadn't seemed to match up with her appearance in the slightest, consisting of long, navy blue hair that had a portion of it carefully pinned up as a side bun and a dark wardrobe choice of clothing that didn't seem to be weather or public appropriate to Riko's standards.

She had only taken a few more steps forward, but she had caught the attention of the interesting girl since she was now staring right at her with those... amazingly perfect magenta colored eyes. The girl's eyes drastically complemented all of her features, and Riko felt as though she could look at them forever with a helpless sense of awe.

"You..." The girl's voice came out rather quieter than before. "—Oh crap!!" She suddenly exclaimed a moment later and quickly looked back to the game where the machine chanted 'GAME OVER' and had the exact words flashing on the screen in bright red.

"You've got to be kidding me! I was so close!" The magenta eyed girl seem to be pretty devastated, which made Riko feel utterly guilty, though she hadn't the slightest clue as to why since it really wasn't anyone's fault, while she watched the girl hang her head in defeat and as her friend patted her back in attempt to comfort her.

"It's all right, Yoshiko-chan. There's always next time, zura."

"It's Yohane!" The girl snapped and straightened up to look at the cause to her loss of focus.

"And you, you've already gotten off to a rough start with me, little demon!" Yoshiko stated harshly as she shot daggers with her intense glare at Riko, clearly displeased.

"W-What? 'Little demon'?" Riko stuttered in confusion.

"Yes, and don't make me repeat myself." The strange girl took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know, that I am the _enchanting _fallen angel, Yohane." Yoshiko said in a deep voice, which was completely different from her tone earlier, before gesturing to the girl next to her. "And this is Hanamaru, another one of my loyal little demons, but she still has a long way to go before she even has a chance to become Yohane's number one follower." She paused. "Now, tell me your name so we can begin our dissent!"__

__"Huh?" Riko questioned. She was still trying to process everything since it had clearly turned into some sort of nightmare in a matter of seconds._ _

__"I already told you, do not make me repeat myself." Yohane growled in annoyance._ _

__"It's R-Riko..! My name is Riko—"_ _

__"No, that name will simply not do. A little demon of mine will not be permitted to have such a boring name. I shall call you..." She placed her hand to her chin while she pondered about it, leaving Riko to awkwardly watch in dismay, wondering if she should just turn and leave and forget ever entering the arcade._ _

__Yohane then gave a quick snap with her fingers and smiled almost smugly. "Lily! I will call you Lily, from now on." She announced._ _

__"D-Don't I get a say in this? Besides, that's nowhere close to my name!" Riko said quickly with urgency to bring the conversation to a level that was a little more... realistic? ...civil?_ _

__"That's the _whole point _, Lily. And no, you do not."___ _

____Riko sighed, the expression on Yoshiko's face made it clear that she wasn't going to change her mind about it._ _ _ _

____"Geez, whatever, I don't really care anymore." Riko said in defeat with a long sigh._ _ _ _

____"A'ta girl, Lily! I just know you'll be my best little demon yet!" Yohane's voice returned to it's normal higher pitch and suddenly she ruffled Riko's maroon colored hair on the top of her head in a form of praise._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____'What am I? A dog or something?' _Riko thought and deadpanned, which was ironic because she had the highest level of a phobia to any and all canines.__ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Well, at least let me give you a nickname in return." She offered after carefully flattening her hair back down to how it had originally been._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Huh? Not once has someone asked such a thing. But, I must decline. I can't afford to have the great Yohane's name be disgraced if you try to call me something that's most likely ridiculous."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-You won't even let me have a chance?" Riko asked hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I umm..." She swallowed hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yoshiko was now at a loss. She was stricken speechless by the adorable, pleading face that Riko was unknowingly expressing, and didn't know if she could deny giving in to anything that Riko could've asked of her at that point._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fine! I'll allow you one chance. But," She cleared her throat to regain her composure and deepened her tone once again. "If I don't approve of it, you are to address me as _'Yohane-sama' _from then on. Understand, Lily?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko nodded eagerly and smiled. "I understand."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good." Yoshiko grinned in approval. "I can tell you shall be my most loyal and trustworthy disciple yet! Because of that, I'll allow you to take as much time as you need to decide since it is an important decision, after all." She said and smiled back in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I promise to think it over carefully." Riko said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's my little demon!" Yoshiko said in that deepening, alluring tone that sent goosebumps up Riko's arms. Yoshiko even had the audacity to include a seductive looking wink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A-Ah, I don't mean to interrupt you two, zura, but we really should get going Yoshiko-chan. We still have a few more places to get to today." A sudden voice chipped in quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, that's right, I forgot!" Yohane said and flashed a quick smile at Hanamaru before looking back at Riko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I apologize, Lily, but the world awaits for the great Yohane's appearance! "She announced as the three of them started making their way to the front of the arcade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko felt a bit disappointed to say the least. She wished, no, longed in a way, that they could spend a bit more time together, despite Yoshiko's slightly overwhelming, one of a kind persona that was definitely more than a little intriguing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, I should probably go check in with my mom, I'm sure she's wondering where I'm at by now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't you fret little demon, we shall meet again soon." Yohane smirked at Riko with reassurance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko couldn't help but giggle a bit. "How do you know that?" She asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A fallen angel has her ways..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A few days had passed since Riko's eventful encounter in the arcade, and she found that she couldn't stop thinking about it, enough so that she was having trouble falling asleep at night and getting distracted often at school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She just had this ache in her chest that refused to fade away since that fateful day she had met Yoshiko. It was almost agonizing in her opinion, though she knew that she was probably exaggerating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Riko-chan?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Huh? Oh, sorry Chika-chan. I was just thinking about something." She murmured and looked up from staring down at her desk to see both of her closest friends looking right at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You've been acting like that a lot lately." Chika said with a concerned expression and a small pout as she leaned over across her desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko had already forgotten that they had been at school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What do you mean?" She asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You've been completely spacing out at random moments these past few days." You said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko sighed. She knew they were right, and it made her feel bad for causing them to worry about her well-being so much, but it's not like she could try and make them understand how she was feeling since they weren't there that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anyways, I'm sure I have something in mind that will cheer you up!" Chika said with confidence and placed her hand on Riko's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And what's that?" Riko asked half heartedly; she wasn't in the mood for another crazy shenanigan that her friend quite frequently on a regular basis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just go up to the rooftop after school today. I promise you won't be disappointed!" You added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Trust us for now, and you can thank us later, okay?" Chika said as her and You smiled just the right way that made Riko feel as though she had no choice but to comply and go through with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright, but I make no promises that whatever it is will change anything." Riko said in defeat ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We'll see about that..." You chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After the last bell rang for the day, Chika and You hurried to leave before Riko even started packing her things away, but of course they didn't leave without shooting her suspicious grins and a wink or two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko tried not to pay much mind to it, but it was proving to be a bit of a difficult task for her to handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After zipping up her school bag, she made her way down the hall and stopped when she reached the base of the staircase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What would even be up there anyway? She just couldn't come up with an idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She scoffed at the thought that it was going to be some dumb thing like how beautiful it was outside with a higher view that was supposed to have some sort of a deeper meaning to it to make her feel better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko sighed. "It's best just to get it over with." She said and started climbing up the steps to the door of the roof._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Taking a deep breath, she opened it and quickly shielded her eyes with her arm to block out the sudden brighter lighting that briefly blinded her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're finally here." A familiar low voice said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Riko quickly snapped her eyes open to see the person that the oh-so-familiar voice belonged to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I... I can't believe it's really you, Yoshiko!" Riko said in disbelief that she quickly strode over to her, but it was indeed Yohane in all her glory; dressed in the first year's sailor uniform with a smirk across her face and what looked to be a signature hand pose near her eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll let it slide just this once since now is not the time to speak of such things, but please remember to address your master properly next time." Yohane's voice slightly cracked, though she was able to still keep her composure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course, of course, I just can't believe you're really here!" Riko said and quickly pulled the younger girl into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"W-well of course! Yohane attends this school _after all _." She said, clearly having been caught off guard by the sudden action of intimacy since her voice had returned to it's original pitch.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Since when?" Riko asked and released the other girl once she had realized what she had done while a small blush spread across her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Since the beginning of the school year, but I... haven't been coming here for a few weeks. But that doesn't matter!" Yoshiko stated as her smirked returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Now my little demon, Yohane is curious enough to ask this, so listen carefully." She waited until Riko gave a nod in acknowledgement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Have you decided on a nickname for me yet, Lily?" Yoshiko asked in her alluring deep tone and leaned in closer to Riko, causing the said girl to blush furiously and gulp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"U-umm..!" Riko stuttered and tried to slow down her accelerating heartbeat. She wanted to step back, but her legs refused to follow through with her command.  
"Yes! I mean, yes, I have." She said in a calmer voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright then, let's hear your attempt at having your only chance to be aloud to call the great Yohane by another name!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, since you liked to be called 'Yohane' and 'Yoshiko' is your real name," that part earned Riko a glare from the other girl but said nothing. "I thought that sort of combining them almost would be a good idea.." Riko explained rather eagerly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Go on.." Yohane said while eyeing her curiously to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The nickname I think would suit you would be 'Yocchan'." Riko said while smiling bashfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hmm.." Was all Yoshiko said before stepping away, much to Riko's disappointment and caused her to frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't like it?" She asked cautiously, taking a hesitant step forward towards Yoshiko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yohane's smirk returned, as did her fallen angel persona. "I think it's simply wonderful Lily! I knew you would be able to surpass the great Yohane's expectations, which is truly befitting of a little demon of mine!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" _Really?! _" Riko's eyes lit up immediately at the sound of Yoshiko's words and tackled her into a hug once again, causing the said girl to let out a high pitched yelp in surprise.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I already t-told you not to make me  
r-repeat myself!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the ending is complete shit, but I love this ship so much so please forgive me.


End file.
